


Bed

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Un momento tan simple como levantarse de la cama, y al mismo tiempo, un momento para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Koki!!!

Una sensación pesada lo despertó. La luz del sol golpeaba su rostro impidiendo que pudiera ver su entorno.

Notó una tenue respiración golpeando su pecho desnudo; el cosquilleo del cabello rubio de Koki en su cuello lo hizo consciente del lugar en donde estaba. 

Con suavidad inclinó su cabeza junto a la de su pareja. A su nariz llegó un aroma agradable: “el cabello de Koki olía tan bien”.

Se giró con la intención de abrazar por completo al rubio, y cuando logró sostenerlo entre sus brazos, se aferró a su cintura, acariciando la tersa piel.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió el agradable calor de aquel abrazo. Koki respiraba relajado, todo ese movimiento no lo había despertado.

Mamoru se dio cuenta que sus respiraciones tenían el mismo ritmo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos notó que la dulce mirada azul lo observaba.

Koki levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Mamoru. Acercó su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Mamoru sentía que se había vuelto a enamorar.

—Feliz cumpleaños…

…………

Ya había amanecido, y la sola idea de levantarse le parecía agotadora. Era esa clase de días donde simplemente no quieres alejarte de la cama. Giró su cabeza y vio que Mamoru seguía dormido.

Los días anteriores había estado durmiendo poco, así que tal vez tardaría más en levantarse.

Se debatió internamente en si pararse de la cama o no.

Al final decidió acurrucarse con Mamoru. Su sueño parecía haber vuelto.

Apenas volvía a dormir cuando notó su cabeza más pesada. Al parecer Mamoru se había recargado en él.

Su corazón se aceleró y quiso abrazarlo, pero una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Fingiría que seguía dormido.

Notó como lo abrazaba con dulzura, buscando no despertarlo. La forma en que lo sostenía lo hacía sentirse protegido, y de nuevo su corazón se volvió loco.

De nuevo todo se detuvo, parecía que Mamoru seguiría durmiendo luego de cambiar de posición.

Abrió los ojos y notó que, en efecto, su novio se había dormido de nuevo.

Sonrió con ternura.

Mamoru abrió sus ojos, y por un momento sus miradas se conectaron. Se besaron.

—Feliz cumpleaños…

Koki sonrió por eso.

—Gracias.

Ambos volvieron a dormir.


End file.
